


“自然系列”第15部：自然的策略

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [15]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 作者注：谢谢Owlet的回复和热情！译注：NC-17，Top!Blair；暴力描写。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第15部：自然的策略

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Strategies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984679) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：谢谢Owlet的回复和热情！
> 
> 译注：NC-17，Top!Blair；暴力描写。

星期四 晚上

“操我，拜托——噢，好棒，太他妈的棒了。”天啊，他好爱Blair，如此迷人的Blair。他爱Blair的老二，Blair迷人的、硬得要命的老二——噢，等等！他刚才是不是超大声地说出来了？

显然他确实说出来了， 因为他上方的Blair忽然停下动作，僵在那里，发出听起来充满痛苦的难耐的呻吟。

“Blaaaaaair！”Jim抗议道，不满地向前挺动身体，但Blair死死收紧握在他屁股上的手指，强迫他静下来。

“嘘——！”黑暗中的Blair咬紧牙齿。“别动！否则我马上就要射了，然后我们就都没得玩儿了！”

“Blair，不要……”Jim无助地呻吟，感觉Blair坚硬的勃起在他体内抽动。上帝，这太多了，太过了。Blair必须动起来，他不能就这么把他晾在那里。

但Blair还在和射精的冲动做斗争。“闭嘴，让我冷静一下！”

Jim咬紧牙关，扭动一下身体，“调低你的拨盘就好了。”

“一点都不好笑，”Blair狠狠地说，紧紧闭上双眼。

（译注：“调低拨盘”一般是Blair用来指导Jim降低感官灵敏度的办法。）

“1997年世界职业棒球锦标赛的冠军是哪个队？”Jim轻声说。

Blair猛地睁眼，“啥玩意儿？”

“1997年世界职业棒球锦标赛的冠军是哪个队？”Jim喘息着重复道。

情欲和困惑和Blair脸上糅合交织，“嗯……是马林鱼队（佛罗里达州的队伍）吧，我记得。”

“答对了，”Jim说，仍然粗重地喘息着。“96年呢？”

“洋基队（纽约），”Blair缓缓地回答，“——我明白了，很有用，继续！”

“95年？”

“亚特兰大勇士队。”Blair从高潮的边缘慢慢退开，呼吸开始变得平稳。

“94年？”Jim问。

Blair皱着眉想了一会儿，然后眼睛一亮。“这道题不成立，因为那一年没有举行比赛。记不得了，是什么原因来着。”

“球员罢工。”Jim简短地回答，“93年呢？”

“多伦多（蓝鸟队）。”Blair坚定地回答。

“92年？”

“还是多伦多。”

“91年？”

“明尼苏达双城队——我现在感觉好多了。”Blair低声道。

“90年呢？”Jim追问。

“辛辛那提（红人队），”Blai回答，开始试探性地重新推进。

Jim尖锐地吸了一口气，因愉悦而颤栗起来。“错了，是奥克兰（运动家队）。”

“是辛辛那提。”Blair重复道，小心地抽出然后再次挤推进去。

“是奥克兰，”Jim粗喘一声，“第一场湾区经典。”

“不不不——老兄，那是89年，地震的那年（译注）。90年，奥克兰输给了红人队。”

（译注：指1989年10月17日美国旧金山大地震，达6.9级。）

Jim摇摇头，“89年奥克兰输了，输给（洛杉矶）道奇队。”

“不对——操，89年你还在秘鲁山沟沟里，你他妈怎么会知道谁赢了当年的世界职业棒球锦标赛？”

“那你当年才12岁，你怎么记得谁赢了。”Jim反驳道。

“狗屁12岁，我那年21了，而且我就在奥克兰，我和娜奥米以及他古怪的西班牙男朋友在一起，亲眼目睹辛辛那提红人队把（奥克兰）运动家队打得屁滚尿流，”

“90年？”Jim皱起眉头。

“没错，”Blair确认道，“你在某个山沟沟里错过了那一整年。”

“但是90年的赛季是奥克兰——”

“你忘记我们原本要干嘛了吗？”Blair打断他。

“Blair，以我目前的情况，我不可能忘记这么重要的事。”

“真的吗，要不要我现在抽出来，然后我们去查一下。”

“你敢！”Jim将双腿一把在Blair后背锁紧。“你赶紧给我继续——搞完！——求你了。”他补充道，Blair伸出一只手粗暴地抚过Jim的胸膛。

“好的，”他喃喃地回答，“当然。”然后Blair稍微抬起身子，使劲向前一推，深深地挺入，Jim呼吸一窒。

“好极了。”Jim一头栽进枕头里，自言自语地说。他感觉Blair迷人的老二正在他的屁股里冲撞，Blair的手握着他的勃起，拇指绕着圈逗弄龟头，他敞开自己，打开全部感官，感到愉悦的浪头一波一波顺着他的脊椎向上，又沿着他的胳膊传到手掌，感到指尖微微地刺痛。

“我好爱你的身体，”Blair在他上方低吼，一手抚摸Jim的阴茎，另一手抚摸他的大腿。“爱你的身体——你紧致的小小的乳头，紧致的美丽的屁眼——”Blair开始猛烈地撞击他的身体，Jim感到欲望灼烧着他，他大口喘息，听到自己发出语无伦次地乞求声，然后他颤抖起来，凶猛地射出，Blair高喊道，“是的！我感觉到了，我要到了！——天啊，Jim！”

Jim喷溅在Blair胸口和腹部，Blair的头向后仰起，似乎体验Jim高潮的快感更甚于自己的。他感觉手掌下Jim的身体在颤抖，包裹他阴茎的肌肉在抽搐，他脸庞因为欲望而扭曲，深深地射进Jim里面，身体因快乐而久久地紧绷，最终，他喘息一声，放松下来，低头看向Jim。

“老天，我好爱让你高潮，”Blair声音中包含一种温柔的惊奇。“每一次，都像一场地震。”

Jim抬起手轻轻抚过Blair的头发，“就像造成89年世界职业棒球锦标赛中断的那种地震？”

Blair抄起一个枕头，朝Jim狠狠扔去，“看着上帝的份上，闭嘴吧你！”

星期五 清晨

“怎么样？到底怎么样？”

“好了，好了，好了！是辛辛那提！你赢了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

（TBC）

\----------

星期五 下午早些时候

“看起来，”Blair怀疑地说，钻出卡车，嘭地甩上车门。“这儿可能还不算荒郊野外，但是也差不离了。”

Jim点点头，环顾四周。近处树木葱郁，小山环绕，远处有更多的树木，更多的小山。一座小小的木头框架的房子，前面标记着“房产中介”。此外一无所有。

他看向Blair，“这就是我们想要的，对吗？”

Blair点点头，“没错。”

Jim调头看向房产中介的办公室，然后顺着铺满碎石子的车道向上走去。Blair跟上他，过了一会儿忽然开口道，“你用的什么名字？”

“我自己的啊，”Jim皱着眉回答道，“Ellison。”

Blair叹了口气，摇摇头，“无药可救。”

“什么意思？”Jim急躁地问，此时房门开启，一个长相讨喜的中年女性朝他们打招呼。

“你们好！”她微笑着喊道。

“你好！”Blair挥挥手，回道。他们登上三级木阶梯，来到廊下的木板上，走近女人站立的门边。

“你一定是埃利森（Ellison）先生了。”女人伸出一只手，对Blair说。

“是埃利斯（Ellis），”Blair愉快地纠正道，Jim瞪向他。“而且不是我，是这位。”他用拇指指向Jim。

“埃利斯？”她皱着眉重复道。“抱歉，一定是我记录的时候写错了。”她朝Jim伸出手，Jim伸手握了握。“很高兴见到你，埃利斯先生，我是罗丝·桑德斯——叫我罗丝。”

“罗丝你好，”Jim点点头，“叫我Jim就好。”

“Jim，”罗丝微笑着说，然后转向Blair，“您是——？”

Blair眨了眨眼，说，“布莱尔·雅各布森。”

Jim翻了翻眼睛，“Blair是我的——”

“——律师。”Blair打断Jim，用手肘猛地撞了撞他的胃，同时在脸上挂起大大的笑容。“我，呃，为埃利斯先生的投资提供建议。”

“这样啊，”罗丝略带疑惑地说。“请进来吧。”她转过身，领二人走向办公室。身后，Blair朝Jim猛瞪，Jim也回以眼色。

主办公室布置得非常舒适，一张桌子和两把椅子放置在一个烧得正旺的壁炉前。罗丝示意他们坐下，然后自己也坐了下来。

“我有三四处房产可以介绍给你，Jim。”她说，递给他一本看起来像相册的白色大册子。

Blair迅速伸手拦截，Jim叹息一声，将册子交给他。Blair摊开册子放在膝盖上，开始仔细地研究每一张图片，罗丝看起来对这一幕吃了一惊。

“我，嗯，标记了一些你可能会感兴趣的地方，”罗丝犹豫地说，不确定到底要对谁推销。

Blair正全神贯注地研究，没有回答。Jim赶紧接过话头，“非常感谢。我的，嗯，律师通常喜欢先检查所有东西，这样方便他，额，给我建议。”他朝她挤出一个紧紧的笑容。

“当然了。”罗丝回答，点头的速度有点太快了。“我给你们倒杯咖啡怎么样？”

“那太好了。”Jim回到。

Blair忽然抬起头，“这个。”他对Jim说，指着册子的其中一页。

“哪个？”Jim问。Blair将册子递给他，Jim低头端详，看到一张坐落着一栋看起来很孤独的小木屋的照片。

罗丝·桑德斯皱起眉，起身越过他的肩膀望过来。“噢，不，”她立刻说，“不，不，不——我们完全可以找到更好的。”

Jim抬头看她，“是么？”

“那座房子非常非常古老，”罗丝解释道，“没有任何设施，而且——”

“我们喜欢没有任何设施的老房子，”Blair插嘴道，然后使劲眨了眨眼，“我是说，他喜欢。”他咳嗽一声，看向Jim。“作为你的律师，我建议你考虑这处房产。”

“不，不，真的不行，埃利斯先生，雅各布森先生，”她恳求道，“如果你们喜欢乡村风格，我可以给你们看一些真正迷人的小屋——配备自动通风装置、二十路电线、内置洗碗机——”

Jim将目光从她身上移开，看向他的向导的眼睛。他们相互对视了一会儿，然后Jim缓缓点头。

“我想我们先去看看这个地方。”Jim说，视线没有从Blair身上移开。身后的罗丝大声地叹了口气。

* * *

小木屋异常地难找——尽管知道方向，罗丝还是迷了两次路。但他们转过一条又一条土路，那座小木屋最终映入他们眼帘，它坐落在茂密的树林前，看起来古老而孤独。

Jim皱着眉，偏过头看向Blair，后者正舒服地倚在罗丝的后车座上，他轻轻点了点鼻尖，自信地对Jim点点头。

罗丝关掉引擎，转向Jim急切地说，“埃利斯先生，我肯定我们可以给你找到一座离城里更近一点的房子。”

“我们不想离城镇太近。”Blair说。罗丝沮丧地叹了口气。

“我们先看看。”Jim说，钻出汽车。

罗丝打开纱门时，上面的铰链差点脱落。不过Jim用手指抹了抹门，心想，底下还是足够坚固结实的，只需要把外面一层剥掉，再打磨一下——

“埃利斯先生，”罗丝用重新积聚起来的信心说，“看到了吧，这房子真的不值得买，潮湿得要命，而且——”

“通风应该能解决潮湿的问题。”Blair平声静气地说。罗丝明显在极力控制自己，她看起来十分想把他揍晕。

里屋是一个简单的大房间——巨大的壁炉，小小的厨房，几扇窗户，其它一无所有。Jim走过去检查壁炉，脚下的地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。

Blair在厨房闲逛了一圈，然后推开一扇门，皱起眉。“这是什么？”他朝罗丝问道。

罗丝低头看看手上的文件板，简单地回答道，“食物储藏室。”

Blair点点头，关上门。

Jim正在烟道里挣扎，“看起来还能工作，”他做了个鬼脸，“只是太脏了。”

“我出去一下，马上回来。”Blair对他说，然后走出正门。

罗丝立刻抓住Blair外出的天赐良机开始劝说Jim。

“埃利斯先生，请你听我说，”她热烈地开始道，“这个房子真的应该被拆掉。我是说，要让这个房子变得适宜居住需要花大量的工作——这完全不值得啊。”她看起来已经非常恼火。

Jim站起身，在牛仔裤上擦了擦被煤灰熏染的双手。她说得没错——这所房子很需要一番修缮。但是，在某种层面上，他一点也不介意修缮房屋的想法。

而且他的向导说了，这就是他们要找的地方。

“也许吧，”Jim不置可否地回答，“请问这里费用如何？”

罗丝哼了一声，用文件板戳了他一下，“自己看吧。”

Jim低头浏览小木屋的规格——建筑面积,、占地面积，房屋平面图，直到定位到包含要价的一行。

他眨了眨眼。

“很便宜啊。”他惊讶地说。

“这就是一间临时营房，当然便宜了。”罗丝不耐烦地回答，“几乎没有电，鬼知道水和下水道的情况又如何。”她为这个念头打了个冷颤。“唯一有价值的东西就是地——这里根本不缺地，因为这里只有地。而且这附近没有购物的地方，”她将话题引回主题上，再次劝说道，“看在上帝的份上，你没法添置生活用品，甚至打不出电话！”

Jim缓缓点了下头。“我会考虑的。”他说，然后走到房间另一头的浴室门口。他挑剔地检查浴室的设置，脸上露出一个笑容——至少有一件事是肯定的：这里不会解决他和Blair永恒的热水问题，但还是有室内管道系统的，而且木屋的地势比四都要高一些，所以他们无论如何不必违背自然规律行事了。

他从简陋的浴室出来，感到一阵莫名其妙的满意。罗丝用极度困惑的表情看向他，原来自己脸上的笑意扩大了——他几乎能感觉到那女人的疑惑了，真的。不知道怎么的，她点出的问题越多（那些是真正的问题，他能看出来），他就越觉得对头。

这可怜的女人一定觉得他们疯了。

但Blair是对的，不是吗——Jim之前没有意识到，但他确实想要一座古老的没有便捷设施的房子。

这个看起来破破烂烂的地方感觉就像家一样，真的。

罗丝朝他摇摇头，意识到一切都完了。“好吧，好吧，顾客永远是对的。”她叹息着举起双手。“我在车里等吧，你可以好好和，呃，他谈一下。”她说道，看向刚好返回屋内的Blair，然后从他身边擦过，将门嘭地带上。

Blair脸上和双手都脏兮兮的，头发里插着一根小树杈，但看起来非常非常开心。Jim笑着摇摇头，表示一种愉悦的不赞同，他微笑道，“你到底干什么去了？”

“就在四周看了看，全部检查了个遍。”Blair微笑着回答。“所以，你喜欢这里吗？”他满怀希望地问。

Jim抓起他的衬衣前襟，把他拉过来快速地吻了一下。“喜欢。”他说，然后又吻了Blair一次，这次更长，更深。Blair倾身投入这个吻，张开了嘴。

“现在，告诉我为什么。”Jim后退一步，分开两人。

Blair脸上还带着轻微的晕眩，“啥？”

“告诉我我为什么会喜欢这里，”Jim更明确地说，“给我说说你的理论基础。”Blair皱起眉。“理论基础啊，Blair——我知道你有的，你总是有某种理论。”

“对，”过了一会儿，Blair回答，“是啊，理论基础，当然有。”

“我从没有怀疑过这一点。”Jim说，抱起双臂，“那么来吧——为什么一定是这个地方？”

“嗯，”Blair开始解释，“主要来说，因为这里利于防御。”

Jim看起来一脸讶异，“噢？”

“没错，”Blair说，“看看四周——这里正处于荒郊野外的中心，而且每一面都有窗户。”Jim环视屋内一圈，没错，每一面墙壁上都开有窗户。“这样就没人能窥视我们，对吗？如果有人接近这里，你一定能早早看见、听见——完美。”

“谁接近这里？”Jim一针见血地指出。

Blair眉头轻皱，“不管是谁，”他快速说，将这个问题撇到一边。他推开Jim，走向食品储藏室的门，“还有，看看这个——我喜欢这个！”

“什么？”Jim走到他身后，“你喜欢食物储藏室？”

“不是，”Blair说，他走进储藏室内，环顾四周，皱起眉头，然后从口袋中取出眼镜戴上。“帮我找找，”他小声对Jim嘟哝，“看到了吗？”

“看什么？”Jim问，越过Blair肩头张望。

“门！”Blair跪下来，仔细端详储藏室的门。“等等，等等——在这里！”他兴奋地说，然后用手指夹住两块木地板，然后一拉——门开了。

“这是什么鬼？”Jim问。

“水果地窖。”Blair说，抬起头露出一个笑容。“很酷吧？这扇门是通向木棚的——我在外面发现了它的出口。简直酷毙了——一个藏身之所，以及一个逃生出口。”

“是啊，”Jim干巴巴地说，“我们还可以往里面填满水和食物，再搞几把猎枪。”

Blair正试图将活门板推回原位。“是的，这是一个很好的注意。”他嘟哝道，“话说我们需不需要许可证来——”Jim抓起他，让他站起身。

“你听到你在说什么吗？”Jim严肃地问。

Blair眨眨眼，“是的，”他轻声地回答，“是的。”

Jim本能地和Blair一样压低声音，“Blair，你吓到我了，你这是在计划什么？”

“没什么，”Blair坚持道，“没有，只是——你知道的，以防万一。”他固执地说，“我是向导，我有职责担忧这种事。”

“是吗？”Jim绷紧声音。

“是的，绝对是。”Blair的表情很严肃。“我感觉——之前的一切都是彩排。”他说着，在两人之间来回打手势，“为了我们——这里——是为了我们而准备的，你明白吗？”他忽然轻声笑起来。“就像以前的那么多次恐慌只是一次次练习，以前的谎言和计划是学车时的临时辅助轮，而现在，我们毕业了，伙计——我们必须给自己留条后路了。”

Jim盯着Blair看了一会儿，然后抹了一把脸。“好吧，好吧，继续。”他放下手，“防御，水果地窖，木棚，逃生出口，还有什么。”

“没错，另外，”Blair取下眼镜，用挂耳的一端指向北面的墙，“那边的树林后面，有条小溪。”他转过身，被Jim脸上的表情吓住了，“可以，呃，捕鱼。”Blair一口说完，然后叠好眼镜塞回衬衣口袋。

“捕鱼，”Jim看着他的向导重复道。晚了——他已经明白了，他理解了Blair的基础理论。他缓缓点头，“还可以借着溪流快速逃生，我们可以避开猎犬或者其它追踪者。”

“是的，”Blair移开视线，嘟哝道，“那也是一个优势。”

“没错，”Jim用平静的声音说，“我同意。”

“Jim，抱歉，”Blair无助地举起双手，“这不是我的错。”

“不是你的错。”

“也不是说真的会发生什么，”Blair说，伸出一只手放到Jim胳膊上轻轻抚摸。“我发誓不是的。我只是——这里很漂亮，不是吗？我们可以捕鱼，可以保护隐私，烧烤，在草地上做爱，还有——”

“——还有获得一个防御的地点。”Jim忽地打断他。“还有我们自己的私密安全屋，楼下有安妮·弗兰克（译注）的隐秘之家。”他紧紧地说，“不要糊弄我，好吗？你有一个计划，你在考虑着什么，你还让我参与进来。”

（译注：Anne Frank，犹太大屠杀著名受害者，《安妮日记》的主人公。“隐秘之家”指的是安妮和家人避身的密室。）

“好吧，那我直说，”Blair抬头直视Jim的眼睛。“我在考虑我们可以直接买下这个房子。”Jim为这句话扬起眉毛，Blair继续说道，“我们可以借一些钱，但不要说明这些钱真正的用途，我是说——”

“埃利斯、雅各布森，”Jim喃喃地说，忽然感觉自己愚蠢透顶，“见鬼，”他摇摇头，“你不想我们的名字在中介的文件记录上留档。”

“是的，你说得没错。”Blair轻声承认。

“我的天啊。”Jim喃喃地说，背过身去。

“只是以防万一。”Blair轻抚他的后背，小声说，“以防万一，好吗？”

“天啊。”Jim轻声重复。

“Jim！”Blair无助地喊道，“别这样！”

“不，没关系，这很好，很聪明。”Jim叹息一声，转身一手搂过Blair的脖子。Blair趁机快速抱了他一下。Jim随手轻抚爱人的头发，“只是——我没想到你在考虑给我们找这么多后手。”

“反正没有坏处。”Blair抬头看他。

“是的，”Jim同意道，“没有坏处。”他拉着Blair转了半圈，让两人面对面，胸对胸。“你最近经常想这方面的事吗？”

“有些时候，”Blair承认道，一脸沮丧。“有时我不停地想‘如果发生了这种事要怎么办’‘如果发生了那种事要怎么办’，然后我就一头扎进去继续想。”他叹了口气，将额头靠在Jim胸前。“然后我越想越恐慌，因为我不知道怎么办才好，不知道如何处理这种想法，所以我开始制定策略和应急计划——有时我还会做梦梦到。”

Jim皱起眉头，捧起Blair的脸，让他面对他。“告诉我，”Jim严肃地说，“你是不是知道些什么？”

“不，”Blair看着Jim的眼睛，老实地说。“没有，我发誓。只是一些对假想情况的担忧，没有具体的事情——相信我，如果有的话，我会告诉你。”

Jim点点头，深深地松了口气。

Jim稍微挺直身体，用嘴唇覆上Jim的嘴唇，伸出一条胳膊环住Jim的脖子，将他的脑袋往下拉了拉，加深这个吻。他的双手、嘴唇，他身体的热度和重量让Jim感到莫名的踏实和慰藉。踏实，慰藉，还有一点点兴起。

“你想马上回家然后和我辩论棒球比赛的赢家吗？”Blair推开身体时，Jim低声说。

Blair开心地叹息一声，“当然，非常乐意。”

“那我们最好马上出去，告诉罗丝我们的决定。”Jim说，朝门口点头示意。

“她只是因为佣金少了而恼火，”Blair做了个鬼脸。“毕竟这地方不可能很贵，她赚不了多少钱。”

“确实不贵。”Jim确认道，“很便宜。”

“便宜到我们可以直接买下来吗？”Blair问。

“不确定，我们再看看。”Jim想他们该离开了，但是他十分不愿意结束和Blair的身体接触，不愿意马上进入“这位是我的律师”的状态。

他叹息着，从Blair身上退开，试图找回一些界限，划出Blair不是他的另一半的私人空间。“好了，雅各布森先生，”他踱着步子，“我们一起努力吧。”

“当然，埃利斯先生。”Blair说，重新掏出眼镜戴好。

“我们马上得出去伤那个女人的心，”Jim稍微舒展一下身体，然后甩甩胳膊，试图摆脱掉Blair残留在他身上的亲密感，找回公事公办的形象。“或者说你马上得出去伤那女人的心，毕竟你是我的律师，那是你的工作，对吧？”

“那你付我工资先。”Blair假笑道。

“很好，”Jim翻了个白眼，“所以你在哪家公司工作啊？”

Blair沉思了一会儿，然后咧嘴笑道，“诺顿、拉尔博及默茨合伙人事务所。”Jim爆发出一阵大笑。

（TBC）

\----------

星期五 傍晚

“你就不能忍一忍吗？”Blair一边钻出卡车一边说。

“Chief，如果再不吃点东西，我就要神经失调或者就地晕倒了。”

“马上就到家了，”Blair抗议道，“而且这种地方只有垃圾食品。”

“我喜欢垃圾食品。”Jim反驳，朝休息站走去。

Blair叹气，“随便吧，买个热狗啥的，吃死你。”

他们穿过玻璃门，走进一家小吃店。Blair哼了一声——玻璃柜台里只有旋转着的热狗和脆饼干，旁边还有一些糖果和口香糖，除此之外几乎什么都没有。

“你要不要打个赌，看这些东西已经在这里放了多久了？”Blair用哨兵才能听到的声音说。

“你今天赢太多了，”Jim回答，“我可不能让你的自负感失控。”

“别这样，来吧，我会给你的正确多加十分。”

Jim没有理会他，直截走向柜台。“你好，请给我一个热狗，加酸菜、芥末和酱汁。”

一脸无聊表情的少女抬起头，“稍等。”她边说边起身准备餐点。

“你要什么吗？”Jim问Blair。

“不要。”

“确定？”

“不知道，来个椒盐卷饼吧。”

“没劲。”

“吃玩椒盐卷饼就有了。”

Jim转身对柜台后的女孩说，“再加一个椒盐卷饼。”

“加芥末。”Blair补充道。

“加芥末。”

“超多芥末。”

“芥末多放一些。”Jim对女孩说，然后他停下来，脸上忽然呈现某种出窍状，“见鬼。”

“你听到了什么？”Blair皱着眉问，但Jim已经转过身冲出店门外。Blair跟上去，一眼看到垃圾桶边有一群十几岁的男孩正在围殴另一个男孩。

“那边的！”Jim高声喊道，“你们，住手！”他抓住一个孩子的夹克外套，使劲将他往后拉开，然后伸手朝另一个抓去。“警察！立刻停下！”其中一些孩子一哄而散，Jim不去管他们，任他们逃开。

“哈！”之前还是众矢之的红发男孩大喊一声。他愤怒地擦了一把鼻子上的血迹，朝正被Jim抓着外套的男孩嘶声吼道，“警察来了！”然后冲到之前袭击他的人身边，从他口袋里掏出什么东西。

被Jim抓着的男孩像疯了一样，从惊讶的Jim手中猛烈扭动脱身。男孩们挤成一团，Jim抓住一个孩子，Blair抓住另一个，试图将他们分开，但他们就像野狗一般顽烈不驯。Jim模糊地瞥见男孩们正在争抢的那个小小的、闪着奇怪光芒的白色物体——忽然，像变魔法一般，那东西嘭地爆开来，炸出一团白色的云朵，尘埃云，那云散开来，散溢在空气中，落在他的外套上、袖子上以及所有物体表面。Jim打了个喷嚏，身旁有人在嚎叫，有人在狂笑，Jim无法呼吸，眼睛也睁不开了，他的双手开始发麻，膝盖跪倒在地面，双眼好像在燃烧，脸颊擦过什么粗糙的平面，他最后听到的一句话是Blair的嘶吼，“你们这群混蛋！”

时间停止

"....dare TOUCH HIM.....EXPRESS APPROVAL!... — lawsuit so fast your fuckin' head'll spin!"

啊，Jim昏沉地想，Blair怎么发这么大脾气，然后再次陷入了梦境。

* * *

一只冰凉而干燥的手放在他的额头上，又落到他的脸上，他不认得这只手，不知道是谁的手，不，他知道的，他正在清醒的边缘……

* * *

他的脸上又出现一只手，这次是Blair的，他确定那是Blair的手，即使变成枯骨一万年，他也记得Blair的手的感觉。那只手在抚摸他的脸颊，他感到脸上温暖、轻柔的压力，那是Blair在亲吻他的脸，他想告诉Blair他喜欢他的亲吻，非常喜欢，但他好累啊，太累了，太累了……

* * *

耳边传来絮絮叨叨的声音：

“坐一会儿吧——坐下，放松一下，你能做的都已经做了——”

“我知道，但是——”这是Blair，绝对是Blair，他的Blair。

“没有但是，”另一个声音坚定地说。Jim昏沉沉地想，他知道这个声音，熟悉这种语调，自己曾在这种毫不留情的语调中度日如年。

“但是如果我判断错了呢——天啊，万一我错了……”Blair低声说。

“你没有错，”另一个声音说。“在你紧张到昏倒之前赶紧坐下。即使是乔·刘易斯（译注）也要在两个回合之间停下来喝口水不是。”

（译注：Joe Lewis，美式自由搏击的主要创始者。）

Blair发出不安的笑声，听到Blair的笑可真好，即便是不安的，因为这大概意味着他们没有追来，没有追来抓他，还有小溪，木棚的门，对了，是辛辛提那赢了，他已经承认了，Blair不应该再生气啊，他记错了，但是他已经知道错了，他当时在秘鲁，所以忘记了那年的冠军队，但他在某个山沟沟里遗失了一年，这应该是可以谅解的吧。他听到油毡摩擦金属的细微的刮擦声，Blair坐下了。

“你做得很好，真的，你准确地做了正确的事情。”另一个声音说。太让人困惑了，因为他知道那个声音，他认得它，但那声音现在说出来的话一点都不像它会说出的。“留着你的力气，”那声音又说，“因为他们会再来闹的。”

见鬼见鬼见鬼见鬼，Jim昏昏沉沉地想，他们还是来了——小溪呢，通往小溪的门呢？还有猎枪。他们得去辛辛那提避险，是辛辛那提赢了，不是奥克兰，因为发生了地震。

“等他醒过来，我要杀了他。”Blair坚决地说。

“这就对了，这种心态就好多了。”另一个声音赞成地说。“就这么办，狠狠踢他的屁股，踢到大街上。”

“或者踢飞到天上，”Blair说，Jim可以听出他的向导声音里带着微笑，“或者就大街上吧，毕竟我是一个自我约束的人。”

“踢到天上或者大街上，都随你。”另一个声音挖苦地说，“你应得的。”

“都是他非要吃那个热狗，蠢蛋。”Blalir深吸一口气，过了一会儿，又语带焦虑地开口，“但是假如我判断错误了呢？”

“没有，你没有错。”那个声音安慰道。Jim的眼皮像水泥一样沉重，可能要花费全部力气才能撑起眼皮，但他必须这么做，必须睁开眼睛，亲眼看到Blair。

他努力抬起眼皮，刚好看到他的父亲正在安慰他的爱人，现在他确定自己产生了幻觉，因为威廉·埃利森正坐在他的向导身边，一边胳膊搂着Blair，在他耳边耐心地低语，Blair脸色苍白而紧绷，不断地对威廉·埃利森安慰的话语点头，这绝对是个奇迹，Jim想，或者是高烧引起的梦境，他想开口说话，但好像还是不能控制自己的身体，不过这没关系，因为当他的眼皮垂下时，这幅画面已经深深烙进他的脑海：威廉·埃利森将Blair Sandburg的脑袋拉到自己肩膀上，和蔼地轻拍他蓬松的头发。

虽然他冥冥之中也在好奇他们从哪里弄来的洋基队制服和热狗。

* * *

“我会负责到底的！出了什么事都算到我头上！行了吗？！”Blair在高声喊叫，Jim猛地睁开眼睛，看到坐在床边的他的父亲，后者似乎被他吓了一跳。

“Jimmy，”威廉·埃利森眨着眼，说，“很高兴你终于醒来了。”

Jim看着他，爸爸，他想到，但从嘴里说出的话却是，“Blair——”

这似乎一点也没有让威廉·埃利森感到烦恼。“他就在走廊那头。”他回答，一边歪起大拇指朝房间外面示意。“他不得不和另一个医生争执一番，但他马上就会回来的。”

“水？”Jim问道。他的父亲点点头，迅速地从床头柜上的水罐里倒出一杯水。Jim挣扎着想坐起来，但他的父亲伸手按在他胸前，“不要心急——慢慢来，”然后将一根吸管弄弯递到他嘴边。

Jim小心地饮着水，这时病房门突然打开，是Blair来了，“他醒了，是吗？”

威廉·埃利森点点头，Blair大叫一声，接着出现在他的床边，满脸高兴地低头看着他，然后Blair捧起他的脑袋，说，“欢迎回来，混蛋！”然后狠狠地亲了他一口，把他弄得气喘吁吁，让他没办法说出“你脑子坏了，当着我父亲的面吻我？”

Blair此时正要出门，忽然回头说道，“我去告诉格林伍德去他妈的！”然后他的父亲说，“加上我的那份。”Blair邪恶地笑笑，“必须的。”然后Blair不见了，他的父亲转身看向他，“还要水吗？”

“呃，好的。”Jim茫然地说。

“我的律师都没有你的搭档那么咄咄逼人呢，”Jim通过吸管吸水时，威廉·埃利森挖苦地评论道，“那孩子为你简直拼了命，你知道吗——那些医生本来想给你安排扎针、电击，鬼知道还有什么。”

Jim清清喉咙，“我可以问到底怎么回事吗？”

“我也说不上来，”威廉·埃利森皱着眉回答，“Blair说是过量摄入药物引起的，让他们给你静脉注射，让你一个人休息，你就会好起来。我同意这么做——你小时候也经常这样子，可把我吓坏了，但即使我们不管你，你也会自己醒过来，不过一般不会用四天那么久。”他补充道，做了个鬼脸。

“我睡了四天！”Jim用嘶哑的声音说。

“是的，”老埃利森点点头，“几个小时之后，医生们就开始坐立不安，明显双方都在尖叫着要上法院提起诉讼，然后Blair打给了我。他觉得我会有一些相当不错的律师——我确实有——尽管我觉得他们还没有他一半的气势。我们搞了条禁令发给医院——而且差不多把医院门堵住了，”威廉·埃利森咧嘴笑笑，“以防万一，你知道的。”

“是啊，”Jim说，“我知道。”

老埃利森伸手轻轻拍了拍Jim的手，不是第一次地，Jim感到他的父亲确实老了。“不要误会，Jimmy，”威廉平静地说，“不过我很高兴你现在是另一个人的麻烦了。”

Jim不由得好笑，“你也不要误会，老爸，”他嘴角翘起，“但是我也很高兴。”威廉轻轻握了握他的手，点点头。

当Blair返回病房门口，他的开场语是，“都是你，非要吃那该死的热狗。”Jim咧嘴笑起来，因为一切都好起来了。

现在他们开始为热狗争吵，那么一切都好起来了。

\----------

第15部《自然的策略》完


End file.
